The invention relates to a fishing lure that safely protects the barb of a fishhook from snagging before it is submerged into water and exposes the barb when the lure is submerged.
Although fishing generally is considered to be a safe sport, in fact there are many hazards to fisherman and bystanders. Fishing lures, hooks, and the like are a recognized source of danger, even for experienced, cautious fisherman. The risk obviously is even greater for children, who are naturally curious and often careless. Children are especially vulnerable to injury by fishing lure when they are alone, for example, attempting to attach the barbed hook to a fishing line, or when they are observers, crowding up too close to another person or child who is handling lures or casting them into the water. Snagging of lures on clothing or nearby foliage is a frustration that most fishermen have experienced.
Fishing lures generally include a barbed, baited hook, a float, and a "decoy[ to attract fish. When the lure is cast into the water, the baited and/or decoyed hook sinks until balanced by the float. Various fishing lure devices known in the prior art are intended primarily to protect the bait; such bait guards sometimes incidentally provide protection from the barb of the fishhook. None of the prior safety fishing lures has a structure which shields the barb of a hook when it is out of the water and automatically uncovers the hook for normal use when it is submerged.
Thus, there is an unmet need for an economical, uncomplicated, snag-proof safe fishing lure.